


fives meets his match

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, First Meetings, Hotel Sex, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: After coming into his own as an ARC trooper, Fives is chosen to be the guard for an intelligence officer on an undercover mission. Unfortunately, that officer is a total brat.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s)
Series: hello there [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	fives meets his match

"This is Officer Ver'adu. She's the one you'll be guarding on Coruscant." Captain Rex left no room for argument, though he surely noticed the coy look in her slitted eyes. Like Fives was a point of interest rather than a mission partner. He should have let Echo take the job.

"Please, call me Kitza." Her eyes weren't the only thing distracting him. Catlike ears and a tail twitched in his periphery as he tried to hold eye contact.

"Fives. Good to meet you." He wasn't sure if he meant it, but he knew well enough to be polite in front of Rex.

The blond handed Kitza a file folder and stepped back. "This has the newest information that's been gathered on Ezeer. There will probably be some overlap with your own findings, but we'd rather be safe than sorry."

She give the pages a cursory flip-through. "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate all the help."

Rex nodded and gave Fives a pat on the back before walking off. The latter still couldn't find a part of Kitza to lay his eyes on.

He had one night to prepare himself to spend multiple days with her, but all Fives could think of was how those bright green eyes hardly left his face except to look at the files. The intelligence officer was strange, but not entirely off-putting. Not one other person of her rank had ever insisted on being called by their given name.

The next morning came early, but Fives had done more on less sleep. All he had to worry about on day one was getting to Coruscant with Kitza in one piece. 

She was waiting for him in the docking bay. "Hey there." She noticed the look on his face and grinned with sharp teeth. "Don't worry, you're not late. I just like to be early to everything just in case."

He shrugged and grabbed the bag by her feet. "You can nap on the way if you need to."

They made their way into the cockpit of the ship, where Fives dropped both of their travel bags on the floor. He took his position in the pilot's seat and Kitza took the passenger's.

"What part of the city should I land us in?"

She picked at her nails, which were really more like claws. "Senate District. Ezeer's a politician."

He gave a quiet groan. "Siding with the Separatists, or just regular corrupt?"

Kitza laughed. "Hard yes to number two, but number one is more of a hunch. That's what we're going to find out."

"I didn't get any details, Captain just asked the squad who would be willing to guard an undercover officer and I raised my hand."

"Well I'm glad you did."

Fives shot her a sideways glance. "Yeah?"

She relaxed into her seat, propping her pawed feet on the dashboard. "Yep. Not every day I get the chance to spend some quality time with a big, strong ARC trooper."

He took longer than he would've liked to reply, but the silence wasn't terribly heavy with the grin still on her face. "You're not too shabby, yourself."

If Kitza knew what he meant any better than he did, she didn't say so. They flew for a while without conversation, but Fives could feel her eyes on him. He might say she was amused, but that would mean admitting he had made an ass of himself. 

Eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore. "So, have you been to Galactic City before?"

She took her feet down and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, I actually grew up in the Senate District because of my dad. You can always find a Bothan in politics, and all that."

Fives finally gave her another glance. "Huh. Wouldn't have guessed it, but it makes sense."

Kitza yawned, showing off those pointed teeth again. "That's pretty typical. Mom's human and Dad's more feline looking anyway, so I don't really have the equine stuff."

And almost as if to prove it, her calico ears flicked playfully. He chose to ignore this and keep his eyes on the stars. 

After they had navigated through the Core Worlds and into the bustling ecumenopolis, it took almost as long to find a place to land the damn ship. 

"I told you to go to the other one!"

"Not helping, kitty-cat." 

The nickname came out of nowhere, but she didn't complain. She was too busy backseat driving for that. "Just let this guy back out and take his spot."

"What else do you think I'm doing?" Fives gripped the controls and grumbled, "Kriff's sake, Kitty."

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Don't pout at me, you could have flown if you wanted to steer so bad."

He could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Says the one who sat in the driver's seat before I could say anything."

Fives bit his tongue to hold back all the retorts he had building up and focused on getting them on the ground.

She hopped up from her seat and patted his shoulder. "See, that wasn't so hard."

If he wasn't there to protect her, he would've strangled her.

The ground had even worse traffic than the air, but Kitza seemed to know exactly where she was going. He tried to keep up, but it was much easier for her to slip through the crowd, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her.

She guided him into a hotel that had wall decorations more expensive than all the credits Fives would ever see. Before going up to the front desk, she pulled him close to whisper in his ear, "We'll either see him here or at the charity event tomorrow. Right now we just need to get settled in, so let me do the talking."

He didn't mind that at all. Wearing civvies and being toted around by Kitza did not make him any good at improvising. This was not the kind of battlefield Fives was used to.

The Mirialan at the front desk looked up with a practiced smile when they walked up. "Are you here to check in?"

Kitza still had a hold on his hand. "Yes, we'll be staying until tomorrow evening."

The woman typed on a data pad without giving them another look. "I'm sure you and your husband will enjoy your stay. We have a double room on the fourth floor, would that be suitable?"

Fives' gaze snapped to Kitza when he was referred to, but she remained just as calm. "That's perfect, thank you."

He kept his mouth shut as she signed for the room and was given the key, for the ride up to their floor, until the door was locked behind them. "What was that?"

She bounded onto the bed and looked up at him as he remained stiffly where he was. "Oh, you mean the husband thing? It's better to let people assume things and go along rather than force a story on them. The less that lady thinks about us, the better."

Fives couldn't argue with that, but he didn't have to like it.

She moved to the end of the bed and gently took his hands in hers. "Hey," Gone was the attitude from the ship, now Kitza's voice was quiet and soothing. "If the bed situation is a problem, I can sleep on the sofa."

He shook his head, finally coming out of his shock. "No, I'll take the sofa. I'm the one being weird about this."

She cocked her head and moved back to sit in her previous spot. "Or we could share it. It's only weird if we make it weird."

Fives made a face that caused her to laugh. "Fine. Only because I can tell you're too stubborn to just let me have the sofa."

"Damn right I am!" 

He was starting to like her toothy grin.

The hour was late already, so it wasn't long before Kitza set aside the file folder and grabbed her bag to get ready for bed. "Pick a side, I'll be right back."

When she walked out of the refresher, she shook her head with a laugh. "Fives, what is all that?"

He looked from his barricade of pillows down the center of the bed, back to her. "Precaution."

"Against...?"

Kitza gave him the chance to fill in the blank, but he just looked away. She obviously had more questions, but she decided against voicing them.

When they woke, the wall had toppled over and covered the two of them in pillows. Fives pushed one off his face to see Kitza still sleeping peacefully, curled up with her tail twitching against his thigh as she dreamed. He let his fingers drag over the soft fur, causing her to let out a short whimper that made his cock jump. He jerked his hand away, but that didn't stop him from watching the way she curled and uncurled just slightly with every breath. Or from enjoying the serene look on her face; she was even prettier when she wasn't arguing with him.

The spell was broken when Kitza rolled onto her back and stretched with a groan. "Morning."

Fives sat up, hoping she hadn't somehow noticed him staring. "Mornin' sleepy head."

The day was spent in the hotel and the surrounding area talking to people and asking about Ezeer. Fives stayed by Kitza's side as she made conversation about the senator's policies and his platform, hoping to get a hint about whose side he was on.

Being out of his armor was enough of a change in routine, but it made passersby overlook him instead of whispering to each other. No other identical faces around and no white and blue meant he was practically a full civilian. 

Of course, that didn't mean he lost the ability to do his duty as a trooper. When one guy got handsy with Kitza at a cantina, he was quick to get in front of her and scare off the creep.

"Thanks, honey."

He stared at her.

"Did you forget that we're married?" She gave him a look that said, _remember the cover story, bucketbrain!_

He hummed in acknowledgement and followed her out of the cantina with a blush neither of them mentioned.

The Galactic Senate Building was hard to miss. Fives could have found it without Kitza holding his hand, but he let her do as she pleased. Better to go along, as she said.

There were plenty of important looking people milling about, even more than usual since the charity event would be held that afternoon. They went through a few rooms, gathering information as they had done all day, but there was no sign of Ezeer himself. 

Kitza seemed a little disappointed on the way back to the hotel, so he squeezed her hand. "We'll find him later. Why don't we go over the intel we have and make a plan for when we do see him."

She gave him a resigned smile. "And we need time to look presentable."

"Speak for yourself." He winked as she rolled her eyes.

Upon request, Fives brought some simple formal wear. He was expecting his ward to outdo him, but he was not prepared for Kitza to step out of the refresher looking the way she did.

She was already pretty, but seeing her in a sleek amber dress made his breath catch in his throat. The color accented the orange in her calico fur, while making the green of her eyes even harder to avoid. She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous.

"Fives?"

He snapped out of his reverie and stuttered, "You- you look incredible. Are you sure you're gonna blend in with the crowd?"

The fine fur on her face couldn't hide the new shade of pink. "I hope so, since this is the only dress I brought."

He swallowed and offered her his hand. "Well I'll be ready to fend off any more bantha fodder that tries to mess with my wife."

Both of them could sense each other's nerves, but Kitza only hesitated for a moment before twining their fingers and leading him to the Senate Building.

Once inside, Ezeer was surprisingly easy to spot. The only Theelin in a group of less colorful attendees, he spoke exuberantly to his small audience.

Kitza led the way to a table near the group so she could listen and wait for an opportunity to get the senator's attention. Fortunately, she did not have to wait long for his tale of hunting wild beasts to end.

"Excuse me senator, I've read about your influence in the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and I was hoping to speak with you on the subject."

Ezeer turned to her, now bored without an audience to enthrall. "And you are?"

She giggled, as if embarrassed. "Pardon me, my name is Kitty Veer and I'm working on an article for NewsNet all about the Clan and its high ranking members. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

If Fives didn't know better, he would have bought the inexperienced journalist act. She even raised her voice an octave to really play into the 'sweet and harmless' character. That and the name she chose had half his focus on keeping his pants from tenting.

"I suppose I have a moment before the speaker's ready."

"Wonderful!" Those bright green eyes were doing their job. "What would you say is your motivation to excel in your position?"

Ezeer hardly looked at Kitza as he answered her questions dryly. "I excel because I always have. If I slipped now, my reputation would take a major blow."

"Besides your reputation, what matters most to you when working within the Clan?"

"Success."

"For the Clan? Or do you take a more individualistic approach?"

"If I succeed, that allows others to follow. Will that be all?"

Kitza gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise. "Oh! Apologies, just one more thing. If you were given a better position in another organization, would you take it immediately, or take some time to consider?"

He was already walking away when he replied, "I'd take it."

And then she was left alone so Ezeer could sidle up to a human woman he had been eyeing for the entire conversation. But Fives didn't let her stand there for longer than the time it took to tug her back to the table.

He didn't realize that he was holding her hand until she squeezed it. "What's the verdict?"

"He's certainly got himself as a higher priority than his community. I'd say he's an even bigger suspect now, but I'll need to go over everything with my superiors after we get back anyway."

"Kitty-cat?"

"Yeah?"

"You're trembling." Fives moved his chair closer to hers so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "And I know you're not cold when you've got fur in a room full of people."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've never been on a mission without another officer. And I'm not even a spy, but I was chosen for the job anyway."

"Couldn't even tell. You've been walking around this city like you own it. I've just been following you around like a lost tooka this whole time while you did all the work."

She spared him a tired laugh. "I'm glad you were with me. I don't think I could have done any of this without you there to keep me safe."

Fives stroked her arm, and it was just as soft as he had imagined. "We're a team, Kitty. I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

She was quiet for a moment, then she whispered, "What if I always need you?"

He pulled her into his lap. "Then I'll be there."

There was no way she couldn't feel his excitement, but she just brushed her palm across his chest and pressed her body into his erection. "And if I need more than a guard?"

He trailed his hand down her waist to the swell of her hips, relishing the soft sound she made when he grabbed at her thigh. "I'd better be the only one you ask for."

They left just as everyone sat down to listen to the guest speaker. In all of the movement, it was as easy as walking out the double doors.

He kept his arm around Kitza's waist all the way back to their room, where she promptly turned to face him and slung her arms around him.

"You've been such a good fake husband to me, Fives."

Hearing his name on her tongue sent a shiver down his spine. "And you've been an amazing fake wife."

When she let him go, they were both smiling. The adrenaline of completing the mission and sharing a spark of heat hadn't quite worn off, and he stared down into that coy look he had been wary of just a day before.

Kitza moved her hands to cup his face so she could reach his lips for a kiss. He held her tight, not wanting the moment to end. 

Being a clone trooper didn't leave much free time, and he could tell his partner was more experienced, but any insecurity was overcome by the passion he was met with. She licked and nipped her way along his jaw and down his neck while he shuddered under her touch. Fives was a man who took initiative, but this woman was making his knees go weak.

Hoping he wouldn't stumble, he walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed. Kitza stopped her assault on his collarbone to turn around and push him to sit down. "I do all the work, remember?"

Her grin had turned sultry, and she guided his fingers to the zipper on the back of her dress. Eyes on hers, he pulled it slowly, gaze wavering only to watch the amber fabric slide down her body to pool at her feet. His hands moved without command, caressing any part of her he could reach.

"Your turn."

He let her help him out of his clothes, eager to see what she did next. 

"You ready to consummate our fake marriage, honey?"

His quiet laugh harmonized with hers, as did his kiss soon after. Kitza palmed his leaking cock, moaning into his mouth at the feel of it. Her hand was small in his, and the difference was obvious when he could almost fit her asscheek in one hand while she could barely get her fingers to touch around his shaft. 

Fives felt his cock get even harder at the thought, and his hips bucked into her loose grip. When she began to stroke him, he groaned deep in his throat, making her swear under her breath.

"You like when my voice gets low, kitty-cat?" He enjoyed the way she shivered when he whispered in her ear. "You want me to tell you how I've been waiting to feel your body like this?"

Kitza buried her face in the crook of his neck and whined, hands winding around him to grip his back.

"You gotta answer me, baby. You gotta tell me what you want."

She keened higher, but didn't say a word.

"Answer me, Kitty. Do you want me to fuck you like you're my pretty little wife?"

He felt her nails in his back as she whimpered, "Yes, Fives."

He needed to hear her say his name again. "No manners, no cock." When she hesitated, he slapped her ass.

_"Please, Fives!"_

"Good girl." He picked her up and laid her where he had been sitting. Despite his relative inexperience, he knew that he needed to do a little prep work before he could fuck her like she asked for so nicely.

He kissed down her chest to her lower lips. Thankfully, this part of her anatomy was familiar to him. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Bothan genetics had gotten in the way. He licked in and around her folds until he found the nub he was searching for. 

Kitza let out a strangled cry when he sucked her clit into his mouth, hands flying to his head to keep it where she wanted.

He wasn't about to let her backseat drive this, so he moved her hands to her tits so he could keep doing as he pleased.

She keened again when he manhandled her, so Fives grabbed harder at her plush thighs while he buried his face in her cunt. It was still an exploration more than a targeted approach, but he was forming a map of all the places that made her cry out. He didn't let up at any of her swears or guttural sounds, just wormed his tongue in deeper. When he found the spot that made her squeal, she was done for.

Kitza let out a lingering moan as she gushed onto her lover's face. Not expecting it, he sputtered for only a second before diving back in to lap up the slick.

Undoubtedly prepared for him, she whined when his tongue left her folds, but she wasn't left untouched for long. Fives liked having her in his lap, so he sat on the bed and pulled her back onto his thighs.

"Just hold onto me, Kitty. That's it." He showered her in gentle praise as he helped her sink onto his cock. "Such a good girl, taking all of me like this."

When their hips were flush, he lifted her body up slowly just to drop it back down without pause. She yelped, but quickly muffled the noise with a deep kiss. Fives continued to ease her up and drop her down, steadily going faster until she was bouncing on his cock. He pulled on her tail and she whined.

"Tell me who's making you feel so good, kitty-cat."

_"Fives!"_

"Say it again."

Soon she was chanting his name in time with his thrusts. She could no longer move by herself, but she didn't need to in the first place. ARC training had made him strong enough to throw just about anyone's weight around. 

Her second orgasm had Kitza pinning her ears back and squeezing his cock like she was never letting go. He held her tighter than ever and followed her release with his cock still buried in her heat. Slick and semen dripped from between their bodies, but it took a moment for Fives to catch his breath enough to lay her down and clean up.

"Honey?"

Her voice was weak, and he wanted nothing more than to throw all the pillows off the bed and hold her there. "Yeah, Kitty?"

"Will you really stay with me?"

He sighed as his body curled around hers. "With my position, I can't promise anything except that I will be with you as often as I can."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "That's all I could ask for."


End file.
